With Every Piece Of My Soul
by hidethespider
Summary: A James & Lily fanfiction about their time at Hogwarts. Love, hurt, friends and normal teenage-problems.  Rated T just to be safe.
1. Pain Of Love

Hi guys. I hope you will enjoy this story and I hope my English doesn't bother you too much. It's not my mother-tounge, so there might be some mistakes in there.  
>But thanks to you guys, who are reading this. Reviews are highly appreciated.<p>

Also, this is not a one-shot. I have some plans for this to go on for some chapters. And I know the concept of this story has been done before, though I haven't copied anything. If there are any similarities very close to what someone else has written, they are uncounsiously made.

One last disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, unfortunately, which means I do not own any of the characters, except for possible original characters, and I do not own the story of Harry Potter. I only own this particular plot.  
>No copyright infringement intended.<p>

Now, let's go on with the story.

**(The title of this chapter is from a song by the German band Tokio Hotel. Yes, I use song-titles mostly, because i am so very bad at coming up with my own titles.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Marauders POV. (James excluded)**

"Peter, Remus! Marauders meeting. Now. My dorm!", Sirius called from the staircase of the Gryffindor common room, before he went back to the dorm.

Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew just turned to look at each other with confused expressions on their faces. But they rose from the comfy chairs they were sitting in and hurried away to Sirius' and James' dorm. They could tell from Sirius' voice that it was something important.

"Thank god you decided to come quickly.", Sirius said when they met up with him outside his dorm. "I have never seen him like this before. I think he's having a mental breakdown in there or something."

"Well, what is he doing?", Remus asked. He didn't hear any shouting, cries or things shattering against the wall.

"Nothing, that's the problem. He just lies there, he's been laying there all day, in his bed. He hasn't eaten anything, or spoken to me all day. Last time I saw him outside of this room was this morning for breakfast. Something must have happened after that, that I am not aware of.", Sirius answered.

**James' POV**

He just lied there, staring up at the ceiling of his four-poster bed. Lily's words echoing in his head. _"Even if it was my duty to save the population and you were the last man on earth, I still wouldn't go out with you. I hate you, James Potter, with every peace of my soul. Just leave me alone and don't speak to me ever again." _

James didn't wish to do anything. He was not hungry even though he hadn't eaten anything in more than twelve hours, he had been ignoring his best friend who was trying to help him and, god, he didn't even feel any enthusiasm about planning pranks anymore.

Those feelings scared him, just as well as the heartache he was feeling. He had never felt anything like it before and he knew it was the worst pain he'd ever experienced. He wouldn't even wish it upon his worst enemy.

"_I hate you, James Potter, with every peace of my soul!" _He winced. "_With every peace of my soul!" _He put a pillow over his head trying to shut the voice out, but since it was in his mind he realized he couldn't. _"I hate you, James Potter…"_

James gave away a cry, followed by a heart-shattering scream into his pillow, and burying his head in it as another useless attempt to get Lily Evans' voice out of his head.

"Mate! I don't care anymore that you want to be alone. I am coming in now!" James could hear Sirius shout from outside the door, but he still didn't care. He just rolled up into a ball at the edge of the bed, pulling the covers over himself.

James could hear the door open and the well-known footsteps of his most loyal friend, who he'd been acting like an ass to all day, approached him where he was laying on his bed.

**Sirius's POV**

He sat down in the chair beside James' bed. For a few minutes, he just sat there without saying anything. He was trying to come up with a way to make his friend feel better. James was more of a brother to him than Regulus, and they had known each other for so many years that Sirius could feel James' pain as if it was his own.

"James, please. Just tell me what I can do to help you", he pleaded with a pained voice. "I am going crazy here, mate. You could at least tell me what all this is about."

James didn't answer him. Sirius sighed, but stayed by his friends' side.

When Sirius had been there for more than half an hour, he rose from his chair and walked towards the door. He had to talk to Remus and Peter again. They might be able to help him come up with something.

Suddenly, when Sirius had almost reached the door, he heard his friend's voice for the first time in so many hours.

"She hates me, Padfoot. I have been suspecting it for a while, but because of my conceit and selfishness, I have never realized it for real. But now she has officially confirmed it.", James murmured.

Sirius froze where he stood. Of course, why could he not see it earlier? Of course this was about Lily. He should have known.

"She hates me, Padfoot." James repeated. "'With Every Part Of Her Soul'", he quoted word-for-word. "She is like a demon sent out to torture me to death. It hurts so much, Padfoot. You don't understand", he said with despair in his voice. "I have lost all hope. My mind doesn't work correctly anymore. My mind is even telling me that if she would see me now, like this, she would rejoice. Even though I, deep inside, know she is to good-natured to even think about something like it."

Sirius had now returned to the same chair he'd been sitting in just a few minutes earlier. "James, you know I am on your side in all of this, but I cannot see you like this anymore. If it pains you this much, my advice to you is trying to move on. I know it will be hard as hell forgetting about your love for Lily, but you will go bloody mental if you carry on like this."

James groaned. "You think I haven't already tried that Padfoot? You believe I haven't already tried to stop thinking about her. God damn it, I can't even get her words of this morning out of my head."

"It may take time, it would be strange otherwise. But you shall know that I, Remus and Peter will be here to support you, every minute if we need to."

"That is true!", exclaimed Remus when he barged into the room with Peter behind him. "We are here for you mate. Always.", he said when he sat down on the floor beside James' bed. "Marauders honour."

James could suddenly be seen, peeking through an opening of the covers. He sat up, and his friends' expressions grew shocked when they saw his appearance. His hair was extremely messy, he's eyes were red and he had dark circles underneath the eyes. Something was strange about his eyes, they were shifty, like he didn't know where to look or what or who to concentrate his gaze on.

"You guys are the best, I really don't deserve you.", he mumbled.  
>"Of course you deserve us. You are not such a bad friend yourself, and you are always there to help us with our problems. Now it's our turn to be here for you.", Remus said.<p> 


	2. Changes

**Chapter 2.**

_"Evans!" he called. She didn't turn around. "Evans!" he shouted again. "Come on Evans, listen!" He approached her, running._

_She knew what was coming and she was tired of it. "No, I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!" she threw in his face when he stood right in front of her. "I am so sick of you trying to always get my attention or asking me out. When will you get it? Even if it was my duty to save the population and you were the last man on earth, I still wouldn't go out with you. I hate you, James Potter, with every peace of my soul. Just leave me alone and don't speak to me ever again." She screamed. "Just leave me alone." She sighed, shook her head and barged away, leaving him standing there in the corridor, feeling as if his heart had just been ripped out and stomped on._

The next few days at Hogwarts were really different, and everybody noticed it, teachers and students as well as the ghosts.

Normally, it was never quiet in class. The Marauders always cracked jokes, pulled pranks or were mainly distracting the other students, and at least three times a day James Potter would ask Lily Evans out.

Now, James didn't even look at Lily once during classes. He and his three best friends always choose the table at the very back of the classroom and they were speaking to each other in low voices. Nobody noticed them as much as before, but they were still the centre of attention, since people weren't used to their silence.

**Lily's P.O.V**

"What is wrong with them?" she heard her friend Mary ask when they were sitting in the great hall for lunch this Tuesday afternoon. "There's always so much chaos and noise around them. I haven't heard any of them say anything out loud for days." 

Lily knew whom she talked about. She had definitely noticed the difference. And to be honest, she really liked the silence and stillness, and she was glad that James Potter seemed to have finally gotten the hint and left her alone, though she felt a bit guilty because of they way she had treated him. She knew she might have been a bit too harsh.

"Well, I kind of got into a row with Potter.", she mumbled and her two friends, Alice and Mary looked at her with questioning expressions.

"He was calling after me in the corridor, and I knew what he was going to ask me, what he always asks me. I told him that I hated him and that I would not go out with him even if he was the last man on earth. I might have been a bit to harsh, but he finally got the hint.", Lily told them.

The friends' eyes grew wide. "God, Lily! No wonder he is distraught, poor guy.", Mary exclaimed. "How could you be so mean? I mean, no one can blame a guy for being in love.", Alice said.

"I can't believe you two take his side in this.", Lily accused. "James Potter has, and will always be an arrogant self-centred prat. And don't give me that crap about the guy being in love with me, I know he's not. He's just in it for the fun of the chase. If I give in to him he'll just move on to the next girl in line." She sighed and rose from the seat. "Well, if you guys feel so sorry for him, why don't you go over there and comfort him? I will see you back in the common room later." Lily hurried out of the great hall, leaving her two stunned friends behind.

She felt betrayed by her two best friends. She couldn't believe they stood up for Potter of all people.

In her hurry to get to the Gryffindor-tower she ran into someone. "Sorry", she mumbled. But when she looked up she saw the face of Remus Lupin, who, even though his choice of friends, she really liked and thought of as a good friend. "Oh, Remus. I didn't realize it was you. How are you, it's been a while since we spoke", she said.

"I'm fine, thank you.", he answered curtly. "I really have to go now, Lily. I guess I'll see you around.", he said before he left her.

She was stunned. Remus didn't want to speak to her. It felt like a bit of a loss. What happened, was all of her friends going to leave her? She ran all the way to the empty common room and dropped down into one of the couches.


	3. Stay Free My Misery

**I just want to say thank you for all your nice comments. They mean a lot. Truly, thank you very much.**

**I hope you'll like this chapter as well.**

**Hugs.**

**(The title of this chapter is from a song by the deceased Japanese musician Hideto "hide" Matsumoto. Yes, again, I use song-titles mostly, because i am so very bad at coming up with my own titles.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

James walked through the corridor alone. Sirius had insisted in accompanying him, but James had told him he just wanted to be alone to clear his thoughts for a bit, while there was a free period in his schedule. He would meet up with his friends before next class.

James had decided to follow Sirius' advice and at least try to forget about Lily. She did not want him, and she never would. He knew that now. That piece of information stung, but he knew it would be necessary to leave her alone. He didn't want to bother her anymore; he loved her to much for that.

When he thought of the fact that this was his sixth year, that he had only one year left, and he would graduate and leave Hogwarts, without Lily Evans by his side, he felt that ache in his chest again. In some way, he had always imagined to be with her after graduation, to move in with her, to love her till the day he died. Now he knew that that had just been a ridiculously stupid thought as it would never happen, and no words could describe what he felt inside.

Suddenly, James could see a flash of deep-red hair approach him. _"Oh no",_ he thought. _"God, what have I done to deserve this? Is it because I've been an ass to the girl for the last three years, because in that case, I KNOW THAT ALREADY, damn it."_

He made a quick decision to ignore her completely. That's what she would've wanted. James walked straight forward until he had passed by her, using all his strength not to look at her beautiful face. _"Stop it!",_ the voice in his mind shouted. "_You are supposed to forget about her, how beautiful she is and how much it hurts not being able to speak to her, remember?"_

He could almost swear that the foot-steps of Lily Evans had stopped behind him. But he would not stay and look back at her. He would not. That would only make things even more miserable. James just walked on.

Soon, he reached the stairs up to the seventh floor, and at the top of the staircase, he saw a face he knew so very well. Sirius was standing there, waiting for him.

"Hi, mate", Sirius said and patted James' shoulder. "Want to pull a prank?", he asked when the two friends were heading to the Gryffindor-tower together. "You need something to cheer you up."

"I am really not in the mood, Sirius. Sorry", James answered with a sigh.

Sirius watched his friend with a weird look. "Come on Prongs. We don't have to do anything big. We could just give some dung-bombs to Peeves or something", he said and took out a box of the famous Zonko products from his robes.

"Do it if you want to Sirius, but I don't want to get another detention. I just want to go back to the dorm when classes are over, and go to sleep early. Every hour awake just bothers me. I wish I could just stay asleep forever."

"Don't say that Prongs. Don't ever say that", Sirius scolded.

"What could I say? Just thinking about the fact that me and Lily will never be, makes me see no point in life. Well, except from you and Remus…" James said.

"Stop that James! I am serious, stop talking rubbish!" Sirius had raised his voice. "Now, I will at least try to get you out of that depressed mood. Peeves!" he called. "Peeevees!"

In less than a few seconds the highly annoying poltergeist of Hogwarts rounded a corner. "Why are you calling for me?" he asked. "I was just ripping pages out of the books in the library. You better have something really good for me."

"We sure do. We have dung-bombs", Sirius explained and showed the box, and Peeves tried to grab it.

"Oh no, if you shall get them, you have to promise two things." The poltergeist glared at him fiercely. "You have to promise not to tell anyone about who gave them to you and you have to promise to drop them in every corridor as long as they last." Sirius grinned.

The poltergeist laughed. "I can do that." He grabbed the box and took off.

"Now, we'll just have to wait, and no one will know it was us. If that little sneak doesn't tell on us, that is. But then he'll wish he was never born."

Finally at the Gryffindor-tower, the two boys met up with Remus and Peter and then walked together down to the Defence against the Dark Arts class.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black!", someone called from behind. When they turned they saw the face of their transfiguration-teacher and the head of their house – Professor McGonagall.

"Is this some new plan of yours?" she asked when she approached them. "To act all innocent and mature just to strike when no one is expecting it?"

"Sorry, but we don't know what you are talking about professor", Sirius quickly said. A bit too hastily to be believed.

"Someone has given dung-bombs to Peeves. He is dropping them everywhere and no one can be in the corridors on the first floor. I have no doubt what so ever that you two are involved in this problem. Therefore I will give both of you detention."

"But professor, please believe me when I say that James had nothing to do with it", Sirius exclaimed. He lowered his voice a little. "He is in kind of a bad mood and I just tried to cheer him up. I should have the detention and not him."

"This is not the first time one of you two have tried to cover for each other. My decision is final. Detention! My office at seven o'clock", she said and stalked off.

James let out a sigh, but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry for putting you up to this, Prongs", Sirius said. "I didn't mean for me to get caught, and pull you with me into the shit."

"It's fine." James murmured and walked on, with his three friends at his heels.

When they entered the DADA class, they realized most of their classmates were already there and there were only two empty tables available in the middle of the classroom. They took place at one of them, picked up their books from their bags.

The door opened and Lily Evans, Alice Fortescue and Mary McDonald entered the room. James realized that the only free table was the one diagonally in front of his own table. He quickly turned his gaze from the door, looked down in his own book and kept his eyes there until Lily and her friends sat down. Then he would only see their backs and it would be easier to concentrate on the class without being distracted by Lily Evans' face.

"Good evening class", the professor exclaimed. "Today's lesson will be about the Patronus charm. You shall read the part that covers it in the book and then we'll move on to the practicalities of conjuring it."

"Boring!" Sirius yelled. "I could do that in my sleep in fourth year. James too. Do we even have to be here?"

The majority of the students, especially the girls let out a sigh and someone mumbled "show-off".

"Well, if you two boys show us, then I see no reason why you should be here. Get over here and give us a presentation."

Sirius rose from his chair and tried to drag James with him. "Sirius!" James snapped. He lowered his voice, not wanting everybody to hear. "I reckon that you know that this task includes happy thoughts. How the hell do you think I will be able to do this now?" At this, James could swear that Lily turned her head to glance at him. He saw it from the corner of his eye, but he didn't look at her. He had completely forgotten that the source of his misery sat close enough to hear him.

"Aw, come on Prongs. I know you can do it." Sirius pulled him up from the chair and dragged him to the front of the classroom. "Think of the day I moved in with you. That day gave you a fabulous brother", Sirius whispered, a grin covering his face.

"Expecto Patronum!" The big silvery dog float out of Sirius's wand and ran around the room. "Hah, piece of cake", he laughed.

The professor was stunned. "Amazing!" he cried. "To be honest I didn't believe you could do it, Mr. Black. So, Mr. Potter, do you want to show us?" he asked.

James made more that one failure attempt. All his thoughts were of Lily. How could he even dream of managing it? "Focus, Prongs! I know you can do this. Just let all other thoughts go away", Sirius tried to encourage him.

James used all his strength to forget all about his misery just for a few seconds. He forced all the happy memories he had into the front of his mind and focused on them.

"Expecto Patronum!" And finally, the stag broke out of his wand and walked gracefully around the room before it faded away. James let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Truly unbelievable. Well, now boys you are free to leave this class without any consequences. Although, if you stay to instruct your fellow students I will give you some extra house-points."

"Sure!" Sirius answered and turned to look at James who was very quiet. "What do you say?", he asked.

"I don't feel very well, excuse me. I think I will go and get some rest, professor." He gave a small nod. "You Sirius can stay if you want. I'll be in the tower."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Sirius demanded to know. James shook his head and headed out of the room.


	4. Eyes love you

**I haven't updated in a very long time, and I apoologize for that. I've had absolutely no inspiration what so ever. This time, I tried to force my inspiration to return, so I could write a new chapter.**

**Thanks to all of you who've read this story already, and to you who will be reading it. It means so much that people are actually interested in what I've written.**

**As alwways, reviews are highly appreciated. It means so much to hear you thoughts about this.**

**Disclaimier:** I am not J.K. Rowling, so obviously I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I own nothing but this particular plot and possible future OC's.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

James half-laid in one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room when he heard the portrait of the fat lady swing open and someone entering.

He opened his eyes for a quick peek and saw Sirius laughing around with some pretty Hufflepuff fifth-year.

"This is the Gryffindor common room, Sirius.", James mumbled.

Sirius just muttered something that sounded very much like "buzzkiller" and sat down in the armchair right in front of the fireplace. He reached over to James and whispered in his ear before placing the Hufflepuff-girl in his lap.

"She has a very cute Ravenclaw girlfriend, who, I'm sure, can put you in a better mood. They both liked our performance at DADA very much."

Then Sirius focused on the girl in his lap. Those two put up a show that made James feel sick to his stomach. And it was definitely not a nice thing to watch Sirius snog the sense out of a girl he'd almost certainly forgotten all about tomorrow, when James had problem accepting that he'd never get to even talk to the only girl he wanted, ever again.

James sighed, rose up and left the common room. He didn't really know where to go. He just wanted to be alone for a while.

After some pacing around the seventh floor he decided on trying the astronomy tower. No one really used to hang out up there, so he would most likely be left alone.

He sat down on one of the stone-benches in the tower, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He tried to mentally consider with himself what the best choice was in this moment.

James knew that the feelings he had for Lily would never go away, no matter how much he tried to suppress them. The best thing would be to just try to ignore everything he felt for the redhead. There was not a very long time left until graduation, after all. He'd leave Hogwarts in just a little more than a year, and he decided that from now on, he would not speak to Lily unless it was absolutely necessary and he would pay no attention to her what so ever.

James heard footsteps in the stairway, and opened his eyes. Soon, he saw Remus Lupin approach the place where he sat. "Hi mate.", Remus said. "I saw you on the map. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I've made my choice now. I'll pay Lily no attention and I won't speak to her. I think that will at least make my feelings reduce a little, in time, even though I'm sure they will never fully go away."

"I think you are making the right choice James. Being like this is not good for you. I always hoped this would end in another way, and I am sorry it didn't."

"Thank you Remus. I know I can always rely on you for support. You are a true friend. I mean, I love Sirius like a brother, but he can be a little… You know. Sometimes. Like he really doesn't understand, even if he tries to."

Then James was struck by something. "Moony, what time is it?", he asked when he stood up.

"Five minutes to seven. Why?"

"Detention.", James murmured. "I have to hurry. Thank you again Moony." And James ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He thanked his quidditch-training for his good endurance. He had been forced to do a lot of running and physical exercise during his years on the team. He was able to run long distances fast without getting tired.

One minute to seven he knocked on McGonagall's door. "Enter" was heard from inside the office. James opened the door. "I'm here professor."

"Good, Mr. Potter. Where is Mr. Black?", the professor asked.

"No idea.", said James. "Last time I saw him he was busy sticking his tongue down some girl's throat."

"Mr. Potter!", McGonagall exclaimed, shocked.

"Sorry, professor. Just telling you. I don't know where he is. I supposed he'd be here by now. It was after all he who got us into this mess from the start. However, I just want to get this over with. What am I supposed to do?"

"You will polish the trophies in the trophy room."

"Merlin, I'm sorry professor, but is there _nothing else_ to do in this big castle. I've already polished those trophies a hundred times by now."

"If you'd rather clean the owlery, then it's fine by me, Potter.", McGonagall answered curtly.

"I'm good professor. No magic; water, soap and a cloth, I know." He nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait, Potter. There might be something else. The shelves in the library need dusting.

Since you seem very eager to return to your house, I will let you off easily today. And if it is as you say, that Mr. Black was responsible for the incident this morning I see no reason why you should have to be punished very hard."

"I wouldn't want him to be worn out either. It doesn't matter."

"Well then, Potter. Come with me to the library."

He followed right behind her until they reached the enormous library. It was almost empty, except for a few students around some of the tables, probably making up for some missed study-time. What normal person would be in the library at this time?

While looking around, James saw that flash of red hair again. _Of course. What else could be expected? It's just like he thought, she was his personal demon, sent out to torture him._

"Potter!", McGonagall called while waving her hand in front of her face.

"You are not allowed to leave until those lines of shelves are dusted. And as you seemed to be in such a hurry to get back, I suggest you start now."

McGonagall conjured up a duster, a bucket with soap and a cloth out of thin air. "Come by my office and report when you are done", she said and left.

James sighed, but grabbed the duster and started working.

When he had come about halfway he heard someone laughing behind him. "Looking good, Potter. You'd make an excellent housewife." James recognized the voice without any difficulties.

He turned and saw the greasy haired Slytherin he despised so much. Despite that, James wasn't even in the mood to do anything towards him. He just shook his head and turned his head back to the books.

"What's wrong Potter? So sad, he's still moping. Gosh, Potter. Shouldn't you move on. Lily has turned you down a hundred times before, why should this case be any different."

James turned back to look at that ugly face. "Just shut up, Snivellus. I don't understand that you still haven't learned not to get on my bad side. We both know you will end up hanging in the air from your ankle with your dirty underpants at public display. You're not even worth it, but if you don't bugger off, I may lose my patience."

"I have as much right to be in here as you Potter. More, in fact, as I spend most of my free time studying, instead of bothering people who doesn't want to have anything to do with you."

James just shook his head and turned back to the books one more time.

"What is it she use to call you Potter? Hmm... an arrogant toe-"

"Silencio." James muttered with his hand on the wand in his pocket. "I can't stand your irritating voice anymore. Sorry, Snivellus."

James didn't even realize that Snape had blocked the charm. "I am really tired of you bossing me around Potter. Sectumsempra!", Snape shouted.

James didn't even react before the curse hit him. He felt an excruciating pain in his back. He felt the blood running down his spine, and soon his legs couldn't even carry him. He fell to his knees.

Then he heard something he didn't really need right now. Lily Evans voice was heard.

"Snape!" she screamed. "How could you? I know you dislike him, but that doesn't justify that. What curse was that anyway. It's awful.

Potter didn't even do anything to you. And only a coward is cursing someone from behind. Yes, you are right in running away. I'd do that too if I was the coward that you are." Lily was furious.

James saw in the corner of his eyes Severus Snape running out of the library like the coward he was. James flinched when he tried to move. The pain in his back increased, and his body was trembling. He realized he was gradually losing his sight. He fell to his back, and that hurt even more.

"Someone, go and get help. Now!" Lily ordered.

The last thing James saw before his vision turned black was those green eyes that he'd always been so fond of.


	5. Hold On: Part 1

Here is the first part of chapter five. I have divided it into two parts because it's quite long.

This Chapter is mostly about Sirius. I wanted to show a side of him that we all know he has, but hasn't really seen in the books very much; the vengeful side.

So, I hope that you like it. :) Constructive criticism and reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Part 1.<strong>

Sirius Black walked through the corridor, towards the library. Just a few minutes earlier he'd been to McGonagall's office - he didn't mean to be late - and learned that James had already started his detention a long time ago. Sirius was now supposed to take over and send his friend back to the common room.

The closer Sirius came to the library, the more he started feeling that something was not right. People were running around, screaming, and looking frightened.

Sirius recognized a guy, Frank Longbottom from Ravenclaw, who was running towards him.

"Black! Potter's been attacked. In the library. You have to come quickly and help us get him up to the hospital wing." Sirius heart stopped for a second. James, attacked? At Hogwarts, in a public place like the library. Who would do something so idiotic? _Snivellus, of course, you stupid_, a voice in his head shouted. _There is no bigger idiot in this school._

Sirius ran as fast as he could towards the end of the corridor where the library was. A crowd blocked the doorway. "Let me through, god damn it.", he yelled. When people saw who it was, they dispersed.

Sirius saw his unconscious friend on the floor, and a small puddle of blood next to him. No other than Lily Evans kneeled beside him, pointing her wand to his back, mumbling something. He ran over to help her.

"Black! I have tried to heal the wounds, so that he won't lose more blood until we get him to Madam Pomfrey. Nothing works, I don't know what to do anymore. Where's Madame Pince when you need her? She's always hovering over your shoulder in here", she said, frustrated.

At this, Sirius didn't even think before acting. He ripped off a big piece from his robes and tried to bind it around James torso and back. He tied it hard, so it would reduce the bleeding as much as possible.

Sirius grabbed James' arm and dragged him up. "Longbottom, help me out, would ya?", he called, and the Ravenclaw-boy hurried over and grabbed the other arm. The two boys put each arm around one of their shoulders, and with combined strength they managed to get James down to the hospital wing on the first floor. Lily was following right behind them.

Lily opened the door when they arrived and Madam Pomfrey was completely shocked by the scene. Lily quickly explained what had happened in the library, and Madam Pomfrey told the boys to put James on the closest bed and let her look at him.

"What curse caused this?", she asked. "I have never seen anything like it before."

"But of course you will be able to treat him, Madam Pomfrey." It was not a question.

"I will do my best, but nothing can be guaranteed as I don't know what curse it was that caused this. Are you sure you don't know anything?"

"I wasn't present when it happened", Sirius snarled. "But you were, Evans? Who was it? Didn't you hear or see anything?"

"No, I didn't recognize the curse. It sounded like Rictusempra, but that's obviously not it."

"Sectumsempra", Sirius suddenly mumbled. "I recognize it. I only know of one person who spends his free time making up curses." Then he turned around to leave.

"Black! Where are you going?", Lily called.

Sirius stopped, and turned back to Lily. "I and Remus have unfinished business to attend to. I will be back as soon as I can, Madam Pomfrey.", Sirius said.

"Just don't do anything reckless, Black. Snape doesn't deserve it.", Lily said

"He deserves it, alright.

Even if you don't care about James, I do. He is my brother in every way but blood. I am not going to just sit here and watch him die." And he walked away without stopping again.

When Sirius arrived in the common room, he found just what he was looking for. Remus sat in an armchair by the fire, reading a book.

"Moony, come quickly. Prongs was attacked. You and I have some unfinished business to attend to, a counter curse to get", Sirius said. "Where is the map?"

Remus leaned down and picked up a blank piece of parchment from his schoolbag. He pointed his wand to it and murmured "_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good_", and the lines that represented the castle walls started to take shape out of nowhere. He handed the parchment over to his very upset friend.

"Sirius, who was it? What curse was used?", he then asked.

Sirius was unfolding piece by piece of the map, scanning every inch of it. "Snivellus, of course. Is there a bigger idiot anywhere?" Sirius said frustrated. He violently turned a page. "It was one of his stupid made up curses", Sirius spat.

Remus had never seen him this mad, ever, and they had known each other for six years.

"Are you sure about this, Padfoot?" Remus asked. He knew that Sirius could be dangerous when he was half as angry as this.

"Of course I am. That's the whole point with the marauders, isn't it? All for one, one for all?", Sirius said, when he looked up at the map for a moment, to glance at his friend. "Oh for Merlin's sake, don't chicken out on me now Remus. James would do the same – just ten times worse – if this happened to any of us, and you know it", he said.

"I guess you are right, Padfoot. But just try not to kill him, okay?", Remus said.

Sirius glared fiercly at his friend. "What does that matter anyway? I would be happy not having to see his ugly face every day.", he snorted.

"I know that you hate him, Pads, and with good reason. But you are not a killer."

"Where the hell is Peter?", Sirius suddenly said, changing the subject.

"You have a map of the castle right in front of you, Sirius.", Remus answered.

"I don't have time to look for him right now.", Sirius muttered, while unfolding the third floor on the map. "I just haven't seen him all day. Don't you think it's strange that he would just disappear like this, for so long?"

Sirius scanning eyes froze abruptly. "But I found the moron. He's hiding out in some abandoned corridor in the third floor.

Come on, let's go."

Sirius closed the map and put it in his pocket. Remus rose up from the chair, grabbed his bag. "I'll just go get the cloak. We might need it. I'll be back in a second", he said and hurried away towards the stairs.

Just a few moments later, Remus was heading back down the stairs, shoving James' invisibility-cloak into his bag. Before he even set his foot on the common room floor, Sirius grabbed his arm and dragged him to the portrait hole, which immediately opened up for them.

The two friends hurried down the staircase, and headed in the direction of the abandoned corridor as soon as they reached the third floor. Suddenly, Remus stopped, dug up the cloak from his bag and threw it over them both. "Try to walk as soundless as you can", he whispered to Sirius. Both boys held their wands in front of them as they rounded the corner.

There, they saw Severus Snape, sitting on the floor, hugging his knees. He mumbled "I'm not a coward. I'll show her one day that I'm not a coward." That was it? Not the tiniest bit of remorse for what he'd done to James? Sirius turned even more furious at this.

Sirius pointed his wand to Snape, under the cloak, and whispered _Incarcerus_. Thick ropes started to appear and tie him up. Snape looked shocked, not knowing what or who caused it.

He removed the cloak off of them, and Remus put it back into his bag. Then the two friends walked out of the shadows.


	6. Hold On: Part 2

**Hello. This chapter is not very good in my opinion as I completely lost inspiration to finish it, but I had to do it, if I want to continue the story. So, constructive criticism is appreciated as always, amd if you read, I'd love it if you just wanted to send a small comment what you think about it.**

**Thanks in advance.**

**Disclaimier: **I think I've made it clear by now that I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Part 2<strong>

When Snape saw who it was that put him in the situation he was now stuck in his eyes widened. Both of shock, but also of a little fear. Sirius saw it in his eyes.

"You?", Snape said, glaring venomously at Sirius. "Release me, now! Lupin, you are a prefect. You should not allow this!", he growled.

"When my best friend is dying, I couldn't care less about my prefect duties", Remus said simply.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way", Sirius said through gritted teeth. "It's your choice." He walked closer to Snape were he sat on the floor.

"We want the counter curse, or something that can heal James. And we will get it, one way or another. I don't care if I have to stay here for the rest of the day", Sirius said, walking in circles around the greasy haired Slytherin, fidgeting with his wand.

"We won't hurt you if you cooperate", Remus said and sent Sirius a meaningful glance. "If you just give us what we want we'll be out of here in seconds." He had turned back to Snape now.

"I will never tell you. Potter deserved what he got", Snape said. "He's been making my life a living hell for too long."

"No one deserves anything like that", said Remus.

"Stop discussing with him Remus.", Sirius roared. He sent a death glare to Snape. "Will you give us the counter curse, or shall we have to take stronger measures against you?"

"Yeah, like what? What could you possibly do that wouldn't get you expelled in an instant?", Snape snarled.

"You are messing with the wrong person; I hope you know that, Snivellus. I may not be very much like them, but at the end of the day, I am still a Black. Vengeance is in my blood. Those greater measures I was talking about are in my genes, just waiting to come out when needed." Sirius moved to whisper something to Remus.

"No, Padfoot. I can't, you know that. My staying at this school is a privilege. It's a delicate matter, you know. On the other hand, I won't stop you if you do it. It's James' life at stake here, after all", Remus answered in a low voice, so that Snape wouldn't hear him. "Just think about the consequences, _for once_, Padfoot, before you do something reckless."

Sirius' eyes had turned just as black as his name now, as the hatred for this greasy haired boy filled him from head to toe. "I won't make you do it, but you can't stop me.", Sirius growled.

"Snivellus!" Sirius called, while approaching Snape again. "Have you ever felt crucio?"

"You wouldn't dare!" A flash of horror could be seen in Snape's face for a moment, but disappeared just as quickly.

"I would dare. And I warn you, it's not a very pleasant experience to receive the Cruciatuscurse." Sirius said simply. "But it could work as a stronger measure.", he said with a shrewd smile.

"It's illegal. You will get expelled before you even reach the hospital wing with the counter curse", said Snape.

Sirius snorted. "I don't give a thestrals' crap about if it's illegal. You know what we want, and you know we won't leave until we have it. From this moment on, the choice is completely up to you.

And besides, I think that the Headmaster and the Minister of magic will be very interested in learning that you invent horrible curses, without official permission or approval. For your information, _that's_ illegal too. So if I'm expelled, I can still be pleased with the fact that you won't ever set your foot here again.

However, I don't have time for this anymore. Which way should we go? I'll count to three", Sirius said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"You have one last chance to give us the counter curse."

"Crucio!", Sirius called. Snape looked down on the floor so he didn't see that Sirius' wand was pointing in another direction. Snape cried out for a moment, before he realized that he didn't feel any pain. Snape stare up at Sirius, looking utterly confused.

"I am not like you Snivellus. I just realized you are not worth it. I won't sink down to your level. Just give me the god damned counter curse already, so I can get out of here. Next time I won't be so generous."

"Okay okay" Snape cried. "Just don't hurt me. It's Vulnera Sanentur.", Snape said. "But if Potter's ever mean to me again, I will make up a curse without a cure", he continued.

"You are not really in a position to make threats, Snivellus." Sirius growled. "I hope, for your sake that you have given us the right counter curse. If it doesn't work, and James would..." Sirius couldn't make himself say the word. "I will hunt you down like a dog, and I won't stop until you're dead." Sirius threatened.

"Release him." Sirius said to Remus. "I'm off to the hospital wing." He said and hurried away.

"I'll be right behind you." Remus called, before flicking his wand and removing the ropes that bound Snape. "We won't tell anyone of your made up curses, if you keep this a secret." Remus told Snape while he tried to get up from the floor. Snape just gave him a murderous glare, picked up his bag and ran off.

Remus ran the other way, towards the hospital wing .


	7. I'm still here

[Title from the song "I'm still here" from Treasure Planet(as the Swedish version is a song I really love), cause I thought the title of the song just kind of fitted]

_Constructive criticism is as always appreciated. Also, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others(I use to keep my chapters around 1000 characters. But I will make it up to you. The next chapter is more than 1200 character) but I hope you like it. :)_

**Chapter ****6**

James felt himself lying in a bed. What was he doing there? He couldn't remember ever going to bed in the first place, and though this bed actually was comfortable, it was nothing compared to the one in his dorm. So obviously that's not where he was. Where was he?

His vision was black, but he figured that it was because his eyes were closed(hello captain obvious). Though, he did try to open them, but he couldn't.

The muffled voices of people were heard and he focused on them, trying to figure them out. Soon he realised those voices belonged to his two best friends. _"__Remus __and __Sirius!__"_, he wanted to call, but his own voice failed him. _"__Where __am __I? __Where __are __we?__"_ Not a word came out. _Come __on! __Why __can__'__t __I__speak __or __see? __What__'__s __happened __to __me?_

James was determined. He used all his willpower to open his eyes, and he succeeded to finally open them, even if not completely. He managed a cough. In two seconds he saw two well-known faces in front of him, staring. "Prongsie!", Sirius called and threw his arms around his best friend and brother. "You're awake! Finally! Do you know how much we've missed you?", he cried out.

James flinched at the grip his friend had around him. "Padfoot. I. Can't. Breathe", he managed to get out. Sirius let go.

"It's good to see you again, mate!", said Remus and patted James' shoulder and handed him the glasses from the nightstand.

"What happened to me? Did I fall of my broom or something?", James asked. He'd realised he was in the hospital wing and ninety-five percent of the times he'd been there before had been results of Quidditch-accidents.

"You don't remember?", Remus asked. James shook his head.

"You were cursed, mate. By Snivellus. I recognised the curse from that time when we made fun of him in fifth year and he cast a curse that cut your face. It was the same this time, but the area which it hit was much larger.", Sirius explained.

"But how did Snivellus mange to curse me? We all know he's bad at duelling. I would have got him before he got the chance to throw something at me, right?", James asked.

"That coward cursed you from behind when you were completely unprepared to defend yourself.", Sirius grunted. "I and Remus had to go give him a piece of our mind to get the counter curse. Good thing he gave in, for his own sake. I wouldn't have cared if it wasn't for you."

"We're just glad you are okay now.", said Remus. "It was Lily who found you, by the way. She was really helpful and worried, so it seems she doesn't hate you as much as you thought, at least."

"Lily? Who is that?", James asked.

"Honestly mate, I don't know what you are trying to pull, but it's definitely not funny.", Sirius said.

"What are you talking about Sirius? I'm not trying to pull anything. I just asked who Lily is, as I don't think I know her.", James answered, annoyed.

"Lily Evans! The girl you've been obsessively in love with since third year. Who you have been asking out seven hundred and eighty-four times since then. And you are trying to make us believe that you don't know her? Cut it out, James.", Sirius said.

Remus gave James a strange look. "We understand if you do this because you want to forget her, to pretend you never knew her, but pretending to have memory-loss like this is really not funny, James."

"I don't know what kind of gibberish you two speak, but you are not funny. Honestly.", James whined.

Sirius sighed before he called Madam Pomfrey from her office.

"Poppy!", he exclaimed when she came into the room. "James has a slight memory-loss. Why is that, and will you be able can you treat it?"

"Is there something in particular that Mr Potter doesn't remember?", the matron asked with a concerned look on her face. "I wouldn't have expected anything like this to happen efter we knew he would be fine…"

"Hey. Please, don't talk about me as if I'm still unconscious.  
>Sirius told me of someone named Lily who found me after I was cursed. Apparently I knew her, but I cannot remember her at all…", James explained.<p>

"Madam Pomfrey looked from James, to Sirius and back to James. "Is Mr Potter referring to Miss Evans?" Sirius nodded. "This is serious, indeed. I shall go and do some research and look through a few books. I have never seen this phenomenon before."

"Do you think it could have something to do with his decision of trying to forget her before? And then when he lost consciousness his hurt mind didn't want to remember her?", Sirius asked.

"Perhaps.", Madam Pomfrey said. "But I still have to investigate this case a little further. Mr Potter will be free to leave in three days, but until then I will keep him for observation." She nodded and went back into her office.

"So, you are serious then? You don't remember her? Really?", Sirius asked, looking at James.

"No, I don't remember her. And no, I am not. For all I know _you_are Sirius.", James laughed.

"Stop it! That joke got old five years ago.

I know you wouldn't lie to me, James. I'll ask you again. Are you honest when you say that you don't remember Lily?", Sirius demanded.

James just nodded.


	8. Pretty On The Outside

_Just because it takes so long between updates, I'm uploading a second chapter today. I was really happy with this chapter actually, if I may say so, and I really hope you will enjoy it too. :) _

_(This time, the title is from a Bullet For My Valentine song called Pretty on the outside.)_

**Chapter 7.**

After a few days, James was released from the hospital wing. He still didn't know the reason for his memory loss, but if Madam Pomfrey couldn't find out, no one would and he had to accept that.

The clock had just passed seven and he walked back to the Gryffindor common room alone. He knew Sirius had detention with Slughorn for putting a Filibuster firework in a second year Slytherin's pumpkin juice at breakfast. Remus and Peter were probably studying for the charms-test next day, which James had been excused from. James didn't mind being alone though.

When he reached the portrait of the fat lady he realised he didn't know the password, as the old one; Grindylow was not right. He picked up his two-way mirror from his pocket and called for Sirius. "Oi, Padfoot!", he said to the mirror. Soon he saw a grey eye end some dark locks that belonged to his best friend. "I can't really talk right now. Slughorn will be here any minute now.", Sirius whispered. "Padfoot, just tell me the new password.", James said. "Oh, I forgot. It's Thestral. See you later.", Sirius said before he "hung up".

James said the password and walked through the portrait hole. Inside the cosy common room, many faces turned to him. Some of them smiled, others were just curious. He spotted Remus and Peter, just like he expected, studying in the other side of the room. He walked over to them, but was stopped a few times by students who told him it was good to see him again.

His friends seemed totally oblivious to the fact that he was back. He stopped a few feet from their table. "Hi Moony. Wormtail." James said and his friends looked up at him. "James! Great to see you are back." Remus rose from his chair and gave James a man-hug.

James sunk down in one of the empty chairs around the table. "So, what's going on?", he asked. "Something I missed while I was gone?"

"Nothing special.", Remus said simply. "Lily asked about you a few times though. She wanted to make sure you were okay", Peter winked.

"Is Lily in here? What does she look like? I don't even remember her appearance", James mumbled. Remus nodded towards the other side of the room, to a round table where three girls sat. One of them had brown, straight, shoulder-length hair. The other had light brown curls and a round face. The third one was a red-hed and was the most beautiful creature James had ever seen.

"Which one?", James asked then. _Please,__let __it __be __the __red-head._

"The red-head", Remus whispered. James couldn't stop staring at the petite with the silky red hair. "Merlins beard", he muttered.

"What?", Remus asked. James didn't look away from Lily to answer him. "She looks like an angel. How could I ever forget a face like that?", he said. "Do you guys think I should ask her out?"

Remus coughed before demanding that James looked at him. "I don't think that is a very good idea, Prongs."

James was confused. "Why on earth not?", he exclaimed.

Remus expression was serious now. "Well. You have asked her out every day since our third year, and she never said yes. Last time you did it she snapped at you and said many, not very friendly, things. She hurt you James. And I speak for all the marauders when I say that we don't want to see you as a shell again."

James gaped. "Oh.", he said. "It seems I've forgotten that too."

"We think that is the reason you forgot all about her. You were hurt and depressed and when you brain or heart saw a chance to forget about the misery, it did."

"Nevertheless, I should talk to her. I want her to know that I am thankful she cared for me the night I was cursed. She probably didn't even do it for me, but for being a person who cares. I bet it's her good nature. ", James said.

"That couldn't be so bad, I think. Perhaps you should.", Remus answered. In that same moment, Sirius Black entered the room through the portrait hole. He approached them with quick steps.

"What's up guys?", he asked, while also giving James a man-hug.

"James just realised who Lily is. Still think she looks like an angel.", Peter said when Sirius sat down on the last empty chair. "I told him it was a bad idea to ask her out, but he was just going over to thank her for caring about him.", Remus explained.

"That's a good idea! Go Prongs.", Sirius laughed while pushing his stubborn curls out of his face.

James rose from the chair and started to walk over to the girl's table. He walked slowly, but determined. He stopped at the table, feeling quite nervous. It was unlike him to feel that way around Lily, but of course, he didn't remember that. "Uhm, Lily?", he asked uncertainly. She turned to face him, and he saw a pair of lovely green eyes. He felt like he was drowning in them. "I just wanted to..." James couldn't finish the sentence, as Lily interrupted him. She jumped up from her chair, looking furious. "Do you have a serious mental problem, or what?", she screamed. James took a few steps back when Lily pulled out her wand, afraid of what she could do to him.

She glared daggers at him. "I have told you one million times that I won't go out with you." Finally James understood what Lily was angry about. She thought he was asking her out. "I didn't...", but again, James was interrupted. His friends had joined him now. They stood behind him, prepared to cast as many protection-charms as needed.

"I thought I made that particularly clear last month. _How persistent can a person be?_", she shouted. "I WOULD RATHER JOIN VOLDEMORT AND HIS STUPID GANG BEFORE AGREEING TO GO OUT WITH YOU, AND THAT WOULD NEVER EVEN HAPPEN AS I WOULD WILLINGLY DIE BEFORE DOING SO!"  
>People were staring at the group. They had never seen Lily Evans this mad, ever. They didn't think she had it in her. James didn't remember what it was like the last time Lily turned him down, but anyone who remembered knew this was ten times worse.<p>

After her statement, James broke. Completely. His face turned blank, the life escaped from his eyes. He gritted his teeth. "The only thing I wanted to say was thank you for caring for me the other night when I was cursed. But obviously you are just so full of yourself to expect otherwise." His voice was indifferent, emptied of all emotion. James turned around and walked away.

Sirius sent Lily a death-glare, before turning himself and following his friend. Soon, the whole group of marauders were out of the common room.  
>For months after that, James didn't even look at Lily. She had tried to apologise for her mistake many times during those months, but his friends wouldn't let her come near him, and he didn't answer any of her letters. She understood, though. If she had been in his shoes, she wouldn't talk to her.<p>

She never gave up trying though, and finally she understood _just how persistent a person can be_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading, it really means alot. <strong><em>Any small comment is appreciated. I'd love to know if you've read it. <em>**:)_**


	9. Boys don't cry

**Okay, first: I apologise for not updating in a veeery long time. I haven't had any inspiration to write and have also had quite a lot to do in school. The first part of this chapter has been done a long time, but I had to force myself to finish it. It turned out to be more of a "filling" chapter than anything else. There isn't really much happening, and it's probably sort of boring. But it will certainly bring the story forward. **

_T(he title comes from a song by Swedish artist Ulrik Munther. Again, I've chosen a title that I see is fitting to the plot of the chapter, by using a song-title.)_

**Chapter 8**

November was coming to an end. The temperature was getting colder and the school grounds lost their colours. The winter was approaching, and everyone could feel it.

Lily Evans was out walking the grounds. Besides wearing her robes, she wore a Gryffindor-scarf and wooly mittens covered her hands, but still the cold autumn air bit her face.

It was a Saturday morning so she didn't have to hurry back to anything, and she decided to go and see Hagrid. It was a while since she'd seen him now.

As she walked downhill she saw the small cottage growing bigger and bigger. When she came closer, she could hear voices from inside. She peeked through the window and saw three quarters of the Marauders sitting around the wooden table drinking tea. She really didn't want to bother them, but she had to talk to Hagrid. He was sometimes the only one who could understand her. He was a very kind hearted man and he wouldn't judge her like some of her other friends did.

That was just it. Mary had been very angry with her for what happened those months ago, and couldn't understand how Lily could be so _evil. _Yes, that's what she'd said. "Evil". It wasn't fair. Lily wasn't evil. Voldemort and his likes were evil, not Lily. Because what she'd done couldn't compare to everything Voldemort was up to. Mary didn't even want to hang out with Lily anymore, which led to some problems for Alice who wanted to be with them both.

Alice didn't understand either. She wouldn't quit her friendship with Lily, but on the other hand Frank Longbottom had asked her out, so she didn't have as much time to spare for her friends. Lily hoped she would come around sooner or later, though.

As Marlene was in Ravenclaw, Lily couldn't see her as often as she would like to. And even though she wasn't fully aware of what had happened between Lily and James, she spent some time now and then with Sirius, so for Lily, that too was a lost cause.

Lily knocked on the door, and she heard the heavy steps from her half giant friend approaching. "Oh, hey Lily. Would ya care for some tea? Come on in." Before she even set her foot over the threshold, Remus, Peter and Sirius had risen from their chairs.

"We have to go, Hagrid. Thank you for the tea. We'll see you around", Sirius said, before turning towards the door. He didn't even look at Lily, but just walked by her, acting as if she was air. Peter sent her a glare before following his friend. Remus also just walked past her; not looking at her, not saying anything. That felt like a knife to the heart. Remus had always been so kind to her.

Hagrid looked at her, feeling that something was wrong. He poured her a cup of the tea and sat down. "What's wrong Lily? I can see it's somethin'." Lily didn't answer directly. She didn't really know how to start. Hagrid beat her to it. "Is it about James?"

Lily looked up from the cup she'd been staring down into. "How do you know about that?" she asked, shocked.

"I've had a few marauders for tea quite a lot this last month. They don't know what to do with him." Lily stared guiltily down at the cup again. Hagrid continued. "Says he barely even talks to 'em anymore. He barely even talks to anyone."

"I don't know why I did it, Hagrid. I think it was just pent up frustration, I couldn't control it. My actions scared me afterwards, when I had the time to contemplate them.

I've tried to apologise, but they won't let me come near him. I don't know what to do anymore." Lily said.

"Don' worry, Lily dear. I got an idea. Leave it all to me", Hagrid said with a smile.

Meanwhile, three marauders lurked around the Hogwarts castle corridors, trying to find their friend. They never knew where he disappeared to these days, and that sneak always managed to take their map as well as his cloak with him on his escapades, which made their job to find him a lot harder, if not impossible.

"When I find him I'll personally…" Sirius growled. "Just because he is hurt doesn't mean he can just go running off like that."

"Don't be so hard on him, Padfoot. It's not like you would know how he feels anyway" Remus stated.

"No, because you've never got your heart broken. You've just broken quite a few yourself", Peter added.

"You two are not very helpful", Sirius muttered. "Any ideas on where he could have gone this time?"

"I tried to solve it. The astronomy tower would be too obvious, and we already know he isn't in the Gryffindor tower. James isn't someone who turns to food for comfort, so the kitchens are also excluded." Remus said. "And if he'd been out flying we probably should have seen him when we were outside."

"I can only come up with one other place", Sirius said as they walked by a particularly ugly statue of a weird creature that seemed to be a mix between a pig and a unicorn. Peter made a face when he saw it.

"The Room of Requirement", Remus said silently. "I bet he forgot he showed it to us last year when he found it."

"Yes, me too. And that's a reason why he could be hiding there. He thinks we don't know about it and therefore won't find him." Sirius laughed.


End file.
